Oreo's And Peanut Butter
by Mirage Enamel
Summary: "We're like... Hmmm.. Oreo's and Peanut Butter!" She said smiling. The boy gave her a very confused look, "Not everybody likes the sound of it, but they actually go really well together." She continued still smiling at him. And this time, he smiled back.


**A/N:** Ok so I don't know too much about POT I've only watched the first few episodes, so the characters may be a bit OOC but I tried my hardest. Also I'm not familiar with Japanese like the rest of the stories about POT so I'm not going to bother trying, I hope you like it though :) Please let me know if you did ^.^

* * *

A young girl walked down the corridor with a serene look on her face. She clutched her books to her chest tightly as her dark red hair that was hanging loosely hit the small of her back as she walked, her icy blue eyes seemed to hold some kind of excitement, a soft smile held on her cherry coloured lips.

"KiKi! Wait up!" The girl turned around to see her twin brother, Eiji Kikumaru running after her. She beamed at the boy when he stepped beside her and they continued walking.

"Hey Eiji! What's up?" She asked him not failing to notice the twinkle of mischeif in his eyes.

"Ohh nothing, nya! Does something have to be up for me to want to talk to my favourite sister ne?" He asked grinning like a madman. The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm your only sister." She stated.

"Eh? Aw yeaa... That's not the point though!" He pouted, the girl couldn't help but laugh.

"I know something's up Eiji so why don't you just tell me." She laughed.

"Alright, alright, you got me nya! Kaidoh wants you to meet him at class 32-B at lunch time!" Eiji beamed. The girls face reddened at the thought of the certain black haired boy. Of course everyone but the boy himself knew about her affections for him, he was far too ignorant to realise.

"K-Kaidoh? W-why would he want t-to see m-m-me?" The yound red head stuttered. Eiji smiled and shrugged, as the siblings walked into their Math class.

"Dunno, maybe it has something to do with our English homework, nya?" Her twin offered. The girl automatically felt her heart drop as she sat in her seat at the back of the class, Eiji taking the seat beside her.

_'Of course, that's really one of the only reason's he's ever spoken to me. We've never had a real conversation that lasted more than 2 minutes, I'm being silly getting my hopes up that he could ever like me back.'_ The girl scolded herself frowning. Eiji saw and smiled once again.

"Don't worry KiKi! I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" He concluded as Sensei Uresa walked in and hushed the class to silence.

_'I sure hope you're right Eiji.'_

* * *

As soon as the bell rang and signalled for lunch to begin, the young red headed girl shot out of her seat, having packed her things up a minute earlier and shot through the door.

Eiji smirked, _'Everything's going according to plan.'_ He thought to himself following after his sister.

Along the way to their destination, Eiji ran into Fuji.

"Is everything set?" Eiji asked him, Fuji nodded at the other boy, his signature smile on his face.

* * *

"He should be there right now." He replied. Eiji couldn't contain his excitement and started dancing down the corridor leaving the forever smiling regular laughing at his hyper friend.

As KiKi walked up to the room she was suppoed to be meeting Kaidoh she felt the butterflies errupting from her stomach, even if it was only for help with homework. When the black haired boy came into her sight, she felt her face heat up but pushed it aside so he wouldn't see it.

"Kaidoh!" She called out running towards him, giving him the cutest smile she could muster, "Eiji said you wanted to see me?" She asked him. The boy tilted his head to the side, a slight frown on his face.

"No? Fuji told me that _you_ wanted to see _me_." He said to her. It was the redheads turn to be confused and frown.

"Bu-" Before she could finish her sentance, a force on her back sent her tumbling into Kaidoh, catching him off gaurd as they both fell into the empty classroom. They both groaned as the door slammed shut, a clicking sound signalling it had been locked.

"Mind getting off me?" Kaidoh snapped at her, making his hissing sound. The girl felt her face heat up again as she scrambled up off of the boy beneath her, feeling a stinging in her eyes she heard the *cough*try-hard*cough* evil laughter of her twin brother.

_'Oh.. He so did not!'_ She thought to herself. Anger bubbled up inside of the girl, she balled her fists up and her teeth grinded together.

"Eiji Kyo Kikumaru! You open this door this istant!" She yelled. Her only response was more laughter. "I mean it!"

"The only way you two are getting out of there is by telling eachother what you both want to know!" Eiji sang, laughing even more.

The girl inwardly groaned, knowing very well what her twin brother was talking about. She turned to the boy she was trapped with, not that she minded at all of course.

"I guess we're stuck here then." She told him. He sent her a frown which made her flinch, her eyes stinging one more time.

_'I really am foolish for thinking he would like me.'_ She said to herself, stalking over to the window and looking out of it, seeing all the poeple running around and having fun with their friends, while she was stuck in a class room with the Viper and nothing but false hope thinking something would happen between the 2 of them.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Eiji's loud cackling had long since died down.

She didn't hear it, or notice at all that the boy that held her heart was making his way towards her until he took her waist and spun her around, earning a shocked gasp from the red head. She noticed he had taken his green bandanna off, and his hair was hanging around his face, wild and untamed. She bit her lip and resist her urges to simply pounce on the young man.

_'I blame hormones.'_ She concluded.

"K-Kai-Kaidoh?" She stuttered to even speak his name. His face was so close to her, she could feel his breathe on her face.

_'He smells like peppermint.'_

He grunted in reply and continued to stare at her. She swallowed, hard. Hard enough for him to hear.

"Why?" He finally asked her. KiKi blinked slightly.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Eiji told me.. You like me Kimberly, don't you?" He asked with ease, as if it had no effect on him what so ever.

_'Note to self: Kill Eiji.'_

Her face heated into a thousand different shades of reds and pinks as her eyes widened. She looked down to the left side of her.

"Maybe?" She mumbled to herself more than him. He took her chin with his right hand, which was surprisingly soft, and forced her to look at him.

"Why?" He asked once more, lowering his hand. The girl had to think for a moment. Why _did_ she like the well reknown Viper? She looked back at him, straight in the eye.

"Honestly, I couldn't say. I guess, you're just different from everybody else, you don't try to fit in with them, you just.. Stand out to me. And for that, I really do like you Kaidoh." She confessed with a newly found confidence.

"Kaoru." He stated. The red head tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Kaoru."

"All... Right then." She smiled at him.

"I really like you too 'ya know." He stated. At this she got interested.

"Oh?"

"Yea.. I'm actually really good at English. I just pretend to be bad so I have an excuse to talk to you." He confessed looking down, blushing slightly. _Viper_ was _blushing_!

"Photo op!" The girl squeeled pulling out her camera and taking a picture of the boy. He looked back at her as she grinned at him, "I'm sorry. I had to." She said. He just rolled his eyes, "Now, how come you never told me?" She asked softly. Kai- I mean _Kaoru_ took her hand in his and played with her slim fingers.

"'Cause, noone would really wants us together." He said frowning.

"What do you mean?" She asked skeptically.

"Well.. You're the head cheerleader, I'm really just the freak from the tennis team." He hissed. She was shocked at his words, "Noone wants a freak like me." He continued. He was upset, that was obvious. She smiled lightly and took his cheeks in her hands.

"We're like... Hmmm.. Oreo's and Peanut Butter!" She said smiling. The boy gave her a very confused look, "Not everybody likes the sound of it, but they actually go really well together." She continued, still smiling at him and this time, he smiled back.

"I guess." He said. She just continued smiling. He didn't know what came over him, but his body just took control, and within seconds his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened slightly before she closed them and kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around the blackettes neck, feeling his muscles. He grabbed her waist as the kiss got more passionate and heavier. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she opened gladly for him, allowing their tongues to dance together, fighting for dominance over the other. He pushed her against the window sill, pressing himself against her.

Too caught up in their moment, neither of the teens noticed when Eiji poked his inside to see what was going, letting out an 'eep' before hurrying out once more.

* * *

"I think... We should just.. Leave them." Eiji breathed, quite pale faced and queezy. Fuji only laughed at him.

"Alright then, let's get to class." He said, helping the distraught red head up to his feet.

"That's my sister." Eiji kept repeating walking down the hallway, dazed at what he saw. He was still pale when the two walked into English, the other regulars all raised their eyebrows at the red head who was muttering to himself and rocking back and forth. Fuji just smiled at them.

When the newly formed couple walked in, with slightly messy hair and KiKi had Kaidoh's bandanna tied around her arm, they all gave knowing smiles as they both sat down. Tezuka only frowned, thining it would interrupt their practice now.

KiKi shook her head at her brother and rolled her eyes before looking back at Kaoru. They shared a quick smile before tuning into their lesson.

"Nice catch man!" Momo complemented. Kaidoh hissed at him and KiKi smiled once more, shaking her head again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok that's it :) I hope I did ok, tell me how it was, and I'm willing to do any oneshot if you'd like me to write you one, just message me or something :)


End file.
